If you're not the one
by BabyJ5
Summary: Hey this story is based on daniel bedingfeilds song if your not the one HH of course!


If You're Not The One  
  
BabyJ5   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: hey i don't own harry potter J.K. Rowling does and i don't own the song Daniel Bedingfeild does.   
  
A/n: this will be my first try on a song fic. So be nice and please read my other stories.   
  
Harry sat in the common room in the large armchair by the fire. It was late almost 2:00, really, but harry hadn't noticed he hadn't kept track of the time because he was way to lost in thought.   
  
"What is wrong with me??" He thought aloud   
  
Nothing..... unless you count being.. in love... A voice in his head said   
  
"What do you mean... in love" Harry asked quietly wondering if he was going crazy..   
  
Oh come on Harry.... I'm the voice in your head i know everything about you   
  
"I'm not.... wait with who would you say...." he asked slyly   
  
Oh..come on harry i know even though you were quite deprived of T.V. you must have watched some of it and you know I'm not gunna just tell you who it is you have to figure it out on your own... us..... bodiless voices we do have rules you know   
  
"Right...... ok whatever can you just get out of my head" He said as he heard cackling. A few minutes later Hermione walked in the room.   
  
"Hi Harry" she said with a devilish smile   
  
"Hello Hermione" he said wondering what she was thinking   
  
"Harry i know the last time you tried this it ended up.... well not very good but i think i want you to teach me how to fly." She said thinking about the last time he tried to teach her which ended up with Hermione having a broken arm.   
  
"Well........ I guess but it is quite late" He said   
  
"I know Harry... this time I want to break the rules" she said with a smile That made harry almost think that maybe it was her the voice was talking about but as soon as the thought came he shook it off and got up to get the invisibility cloak.   
  
a few minutes later he quietly came back down the stairs with the cloak in one hand and the other outstretched to Hermione, to help her up. She took it and all in one swift movement Harry put the cloak over them both.   
  
They walked through the halls until they came upon the big brass doors. Harry looked around them to make sure no one was watching then opened the door and walked off with Hermione into the moonlight with his broom on his his shoulder. He turned his head to Hermione. He realized what the voice in his head was telling him he liked his best friend...alot!   
  
He realized what he had been thinking by now but he didn't shake it out of his thoughts this time instead he just took Hermione's hand.   
  
(If you're not the one than why does my soul feel glad today   
  
If you're not the one than why does my hand fit yours this way?)   
  
Hermione looked up at Harry . She didn't know what to think of this she knew she had kind of had a thing for harry but she didn't think she was ready for him.... yet. She took her hand away but not forcefully more slowly as if it had fallen out.   
  
Harry took this as a no and walked to the Quiditch field in silence. He took his broom off of his shoulder and set it in the air knowing it would hover.   
  
"ok... now you get on he front and I'll start us off." he said as Hermione slightly positioned herself on the broom. Then Harry got on and pushed off. He flew them around the field a couple of times before leaning back and letting Hermione do the flying. At first she didn't know what to do but then Harry, once again, wrapped his arms around her waist and silently showed her how to steer.   
  
"Thanks for this Harry.. I really like flying but... I'm not very good at it" She said hesitantly   
  
"Oh Hermione you know I'd do anything for you" he said. They both sat comfortably on the broom not noticing that Harry's arms were still wrapped around Hermione.   
  
After they had been flying for what seemed like hours Hermione looked down and noticed his arms. She took the broom down to the ground and got off.   
  
"good night Harry I'll see you tomorrow" She said quickly and in an almost worried tone as if to say leave me alone.   
  
Harry quickly got up and yelled after her(but not too loudly), " Hermione what about the cloak.."   
  
"Don't worry Harry I wont need it" she said as she quickened her pace   
  
(If you are not mine than why does your heart return my call   
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all)   
  
Harry thoughtfully looked after her and thought about running to catch up but something told him to just leave her alone.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Harry met Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall to have their normal breakfast festivities.   
  
"So what do you guys want to do today?" Ron said as stuffed his face with food   
  
"I don't know..." Harry said trailing off quietly   
  
"I think ill just sit here all day I'm so tiered!" Hermione said," i was up almost all night play- studying." she said almost saying that they had been out after hours she didn't know why but she didn't really want Ron to know   
  
"OK....?" Ron said a little confused about Harry and Hermione's reactions, " I think I'm gunna go hang with Ginny i promised her i would hang out with her and get to know her new boyfriend... MALFOY ugg!" Ron said in girly girly kind of way tyring pretend he was Ginny. Then he got up and walked off.   
  
Harry stared at Hermione just stared and just studied her new found beauty. She had changed alot since last year she was now so...different in Harry's opinion.   
  
(I'll never know what the future brings   
  
But I know you're here with me now   
  
We'll make it through and i hope you are the one i share my life with)   
  
Hermione knew she wanted to be with Harry and she he wanted to be with him but for some reason she just didn't feel right about it. She felt like running away from his emerald green gaze but just couldn't seem to pull herself away. Harry was always the bravest one of the three and he hadn't really had problems with sharing his feelings but now that it might be the real thing it was so hard and he just couldn't handle it.   
  
"So Hermione you don't have plans today eh" He said deciding to start a conversation   
  
"Well no but i was thinking about something like a walk or something like that" she said   
  
"Oh... Well i bet you will have fun with that" He said getting a little nervous, " Well I um... Have to go.." Harry said. This was to much he thought and this time he was the one running away.  
  
  
  
(I don't wanna run away but i cant take it i don't understand   
  
If I'm not made for you than why does my heart tell me that i am   
  
Is there any way that i can stay in your arms?)   
  
Hermione got up and started to run after him she had gotten faster and in few minutes she caught up to him.   
  
"Harry what 's wrong?" She asked a little worried   
  
"Nothing Hermione i just have something to do." He said knowing that he was lying " I have to umm... meet dean i told him i would go help him with some girl problems" He said mentally kicking himself and thinking where did that come from?   
  
"Oh well i guess ill see you later than..." She said as she scurried off in the direction of the library   
  
Later Harry was lying upside down on his bed while everyone else was around and about having fun. He knew he really liked Hermione and he wanted to be with her but it didn't seem like she wanted to be with him and as he thought more and more about this tears actually started to form in his eyes.   
  
(If i don't need you than why am i crying on my bed   
  
If i don't need you than why does your name resound in my head   
  
If you're not for me than why does this distance maim my life   
  
If you're not for me than why do i dream of you as my wife)   
  
Harry than thought of that very song and remembered hearing it on Dudley's muggle radio and started to sing not knowing Hermione was doing the same on the other side of the hallway.   
  
Harry: I don't know why you're so far away   
  
Hermione: But i know this much is true   
  
Harry: We'll make it through   
  
Hermione: and i hope you are the one I share my life with   
  
Harry: And i wish you could be the one i die with   
  
Hermione: And i pray that you could be the one i die with   
  
Harry: I hope i love you all my life   
  
Harry repeated those last words softly to himself," I hope i love you all my life" He knew he wanted Hermione and he wasn't going to take a no this time.   
  
Harry got up and went to Hermione's dorm and softly knocked on the door even though he saw her walk to the library he somehow sensed that she was in her room.   
  
"Hermione?" he asked through the door   
  
" Ya?" she replied   
  
"Do you wanna go out to the lake with me i have something i want to show you." He said wanting to take her to his favorite place that Oliver had once shown him in his first year.   
  
"ummm.... ok i guess" She said and in a few minutes she was out.   
  
"Well lets go then" he said as he started humming the song in his head.   
  
They walked out onto the grounds and took their usual path to the lake except when they got to the lake Harry motioned for Hermione to follow him into the woods. They silently walked in and out of thick branches and around bushes until Hermione heard water almost like a water fall. Harry led her through a tall bush and when they came out Hermione gasped.   
  
"It's so beautiful." She said The scene was perfect a medium sized perfectly clear waterfall with trees growing out of rocks and the ground and beautiful flowers everywhere. she looked up at a particular tree right up next to the waterfall and under it was a small grassy clearing. Harry led her up there and they sat down Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and listened to him hum before she sat up and asked,"what are you singing?"   
  
"oh its a muggle song i heard on Dudley's radio once."   
  
"Umm...Will you sing it to me?" She asked   
  
"Uhh..I don't really like to singing front of people but.. for you i guess i will." he said. Hermione again rested her head on his shoulder as he started singing," (Cause I need you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away and i breath you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today cause i love you whether its wrong or right though i cant be with you tonight i know my heart is by your side." )   
  
And when he finished he looked at Hermione and said, " I hope I love you all my life." he paused and then said, " and i mean that" Hermione lifted her head and looked into his eyes like she was searching for something. Harry did the same and then he started to move closer and this time Hermione didn't pull away she let him get closer until their lips touched.   
  
They stayed there like that with each and every second their kiss staying gentle but becoming more lustful until Hermione finally had to get something out, " I love you Harry Potter." She said again looking strait into his eyes   
  
" and i love you Hermione Granger."   
  
THE  
  
End   
  
A/n: Hey hey well did u like my very first song fic i hope it was good u no i might actually make this a story if you want me to i can figure out a way because i have some ideas please review and tell me what you think. Thanx and remember i have other stories u can read and review. 


End file.
